


Paže

by e_danae



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"V patnácti nikdo nezpochybňoval, že patří mezi vlčáky bojovníky. Vždycky první, vždy v největší vřavě, krutě rychlá a efektivně krutá. Furiosa."</p><p>Povídka se účastní sosáckého Klišé binga v kategorii "Sebeobětování" (žolík).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paže

 

 

Její první vzpomínka je on. Sklání se nad nimi uprostřed pouště, zlatou hřívou mu prosvítá slunce. Pak bere bezvládné tělo její matky do náruče a ona za ním klopýtá pískem, v pěsti svírá cíp jeho pláště.

Uměl milovat stejně strašně jako nenávidět. Miloval její matku až k hořké smrti. Miloval dva nemocné syny, které mu dala, její nevlastní bratry. Miloval _ji_ jako dceru, která se mu nikdy nenarodí. A ona ho milovala jako boha otce.

V sedmi letech si pomazala tělo hlinkou, přes víčka přetáhla šmouhu šmíru, prokousala a prodrápala si cestu mezi vlčata o hlavu větší. V zádech cítila jeho hrdý pohled.

V patnácti nikdo nezpochybňoval, že patří mezi vlčáky bojovníky. Vždycky první, vždy v největší vřavě, krutě rychlá a efektivně krutá. _Furiosa._ Plnila jeho vůli, protože v tom byl život. Byla mu nablízku, protože v tom byla láska. Jako první postřehla, že proti němu zešílevší vlčák pozvedl zbraň. Skočila po hlavni a hlaveň se jí roztrhla v ruce.

Náhradní paži pro ni vykoval on sám, zuřivými údery ji vymlátil z nebytí, dokonalou jako vše, čeho se dotkl. Ta paže ji učinila jeho pravicí, nejoddanější z oddaných, nejvyvýšenější z pokorných, Imperátorkou toho, kdo zvítězil nad smrtí. Ta paže se stala se klíčem k jeho srdci.

Jednoho dne ji vyvede na svobodu.

 


End file.
